Question: If the sales tax in your city is $4.1\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$16$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${4.1\%} \times {\$16} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $4.1\%$ is equivalent to $4.1 \div 100$ $4.1 \div 100 = 0.041$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.041$ $\times$ $$16$ = $$0.66$ You would pay $$0.66$ in sales tax.